1994-2090
by DoroboNekoOp
Summary: "Sur la photo", "une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue ", "On s'était promis de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive", "deux personnes", "8 silhouettes ".


Bonjour ! Enfin je publie mon premier one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en ce qui concerne l'écriture, la seule personne qui me lit, c'est ma sœur donc ce n'est pas un avis très objectif donc j'espère que cela vous plaira...

**Petites infos avant de lire :**  
-Cette one-shot est une songfic.  
-Pour écrire cette one-shot je me suis inspiré de la toute fin de la série _six__feet__under_ j'ai d'ailleurs repris la musique_,__Breathe__me_ de Sia. J'ai repris la musique parce que je la trouve assez triste et que je voulais donner une ambiance un peu nostalgique à cette one-shot, en espérant que ce sera réussi, mais pas sûr...  
-L'univers, ici, n'est pas souligné de ce fait, vous pouvez imaginer cette histoire dans le contexte que vous voulez...  
-Étant donné que j'avais besoin de dates en années, je me suis basé sur notre époque  
-Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda...

* * *

1994-2090

* * *

Une veille femme, qui avait des cheveux blancs et qui, malgré son âge avait les yeux pétillants était assise sur un fauteuil de velours vert, elle regardait les photos posées sur le petit meuble en bois positionné juste à côté du fauteuil où elle se trouvait.

**Help, I have done it again**  
**I have been here many times before**  
**Hurt myself again today**  
**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

Sur la photo, que la femme âgée regardait, il y avait 9 personnes dont un cyborg, un squelette, et un renne. Il y avait d'abord un jeune homme brun qui portait une couronne au-dessus d'un chapeau de paille, à sa droite un homme aux cheveux vert possédant 3 sabres a la ceinture se battant avec un blond aux sourcils vrillé, à la gauche du brun à la couronne, il y avait un autre brun au long nez et aux cheveux crépus, dans les bras du long nez se trouvait un petit renne au nez bleu qui était caresser par une brune. Dans les bras du brun au chapeau de paille, était niché une jeune femme rousse, derrière ce petit groupe se trouver un squelette possédant une coupe afro et un cyborg aux cheveux bleus.

La femme à l'âge avancé aborda un sourire nostalgique et une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue gauche légèrement rose.

« Luffy venait de devenir l'homme le plus recherché au monde, il venait de réaliser son rêve... On devait se séparer une fois nos rêves réalisés... Mais nous n'avons pas pu nous contraindre à nous séparer, c'était trop dur... Donc nous sommes restés ensemble... On s'était promis de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, souffla la femme aux cheveux blancs pour elle, puisque personnes n'étaient dans la pièce pour l'écouter. »

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**  
**Unfold me**  
**I am small**  
**And needy**  
**Warm me up**  
**And breathe me**

La femme d'un certain âge reposa la photo et en prit une autre.

Sur cette photo-là, il n'y avait que deux personnes.

Un homme et une femme.

L'homme était brun, un chapeau de paille tombé dans son dos, il était bien habillé, même très bien... Il portait un costard noir et une cravate assortis sous une chemise blanche. En face de lui se trouver une femme rousse, elle avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche, et portait une magnifique robe blanche.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en se souriant.

Une autre larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue de la vielle dame, le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit.

« Notre mariage... »

**Ouch I have lost myself again**  
**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,**  
**Yeah I think that I might break**  
**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

Elle reposa la photo et en reprit une autre.

Cette fois sur la photo, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme seule... Elle était assise dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel.

La femme à l'âge vénérable perdit son sourire et les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur son visage déformé par le temps...

« Ils m'ont tous protégés, mais n'ont pas réussi à se protéger eux... Ils sont tous morts... Encerclé par tous nos ennemis... Ils n'ont rien pu faire... Même lui... »

MONKEY D. LUFFY  
1995-2017

RORONOA ZORO  
1993-2017

USOPP (SOGEKING)  
1995-2017

SANJI (LA JAMBE NOIR)  
1993-2017

TONY TONY CHOPPER  
1997-2017

NICO ROBIN  
1984-2017

CUTY FLAM (FRANKY)  
1978-2017

BROOK (LE FREDONNEUR)  
1924-2017

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**  
**Unfold me**  
**I am small**  
**And needy**  
**Warm me up**  
**And breathe me**

**La femme d'âge m**ûr ressenti, une forte douleur dans la poitrine, si bien qu'elle mît sa main dessus pour essayer de limiter la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la photo tomba à terre, ainsi que le fauteuil en velours vert et son occupante, tout cela dans un bruit assourdissant...

Avant de fermer les yeux à jamais la femme âgée put distinguer 8 silhouettes qui la regardaient avec un sourire tendre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme et deux jeunes hommes.

« Mamie ! Crièrent les 3 arrivants en même temps. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la femme âgée, mais il était déjà trop tard... Elle était morte...

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**  
**Unfold me**  
**I am small**  
**And needy**  
**Warm me up**  
**And breathe me**

MONKEY D. NAMI  
1994-2090

* * *

Fin

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, j'espère n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis et désoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe...


End file.
